Meet again
by Portgas D. Raven
Summary: No importaba cuanto tiempo tardaran, ni tampoco cuantas vidas les costasen, se volverían a encontrar, de una forma u otra. LevixEren. ErenxLevi. Conjunto de Drabbles.
1. 1

_**SnK no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo diversión**_

**Saqué esto de un Doujinshi que encontré por ahí en Tumblr, no me pertenece, derechos a su autor**

**tccheah. tumblr(punto) com (/) (You know, quitenle los espacios n.n)  
**

Pasó hace poco. Es de esa clase de cosas que no esperas que te sucedan a ti.

Una tarde estaba en mi cafetería favorita, cuando de repente un hombre se sentó a mi mesa, frente a mí. Lo hizo de forma abrupta y natural, sin pedir mi permiso. Yo jamás había visto a ese hombre antes, y era bastante extraño que cosas como esas ocurrieran en el café. Extraño ¿No?

A pesar de eso decidí ignorarle y concentrarme en mi lectura, ocasionalmente bebía de mi taza, pues sorprendentemente no me sentía incómodo, podía continuar como si nada, centrando mis sentidos en el libro.

Después de un rato finalmente termine de leer el ultimo capitulo, con alivio lo cerré para guardarlo en mi mochila, y no es como si yo hubiese querido hacerlo, simplemente levante la vista, topándome con sus ojos.

Él me seguía mirando, estudiándome con cuidado sin ningún tipo de escrúpulo. Por un momento pensé que yo no lo había reconocido, pues él no había dejado de mirarme en ningún momento. Fue entonces cuando decidí observarle también, sentía las miradas del resto en la cafetería, seguramente se preguntaban el porque nos mirábamos tan fijamente, aunque la verdad no me importaba…

Al cabo de, tal vez, una media hora, el hombre abrió la boca.

-Tiempo sin vernos, Eren-fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de su boca

Abrí los ojos sorprendido, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos con intensidad ante el remolino en mi cabeza.

Y entonces, recordé todo.

* * *

**Ojalá les haya gustado :) a mí me encanto y por eso quise transcribirlo, dejen reviews :B volveré pronto con otro drabble, lo prometo n.n**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	2. 2

_**SnK no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro…tal vez OoC**_

Eren pasó la página, concentrado en su lectura, sentado frente a él, Rivaille le miraba con la taza de té en la mano. El castaño bajó el libro de texto e hizo unas anotaciones en su cuaderno, se veía bastante concentrado en sus estudios.

Los ojos de Levi se clavaron en el pulgar del chico, justo donde el lápiz descansaba, se veía una especie de cicatriz, similar al de una mordida. Extendió su brazo e interrumpió la escritura del muchacho, tomando su mano para examinar mejor la marca.

-¿Tú te la hiciste?-preguntó, acariciando con los dedos su piel

-No, es una marca de nacimiento-los ojos verdes se fijaron en su propia mano, estudiando la marca

-Es una marca muy extraña-Eren se encogió de hombros

-Papá decía que debí haber mordido mi pulgar seguido y muy fuerte en mi otra vida, tanto que dejo marca permanente-

-¿Crees en la reencarnación?-pregunto arqueando una ceja, Eren sonrió

-Sí, sargento-

-¿Cuál es tu maldita insistencia en llamarme así, maldito mocoso?-la risa del castaño llenó los sentidos del pelinegro

-Se lo dije cuando nos encontramos ¿No? Que nos conocíamos de antes-Levi entrelazo sus dedos con los del chico, en ningún momento había soltado su mano-Tengo vagos recuerdos de mi vida pasada, pero, a usted lo recuerdo bien-

Rivaille frunció el ceño y arrugó la nariz, le molestaba que aún le hablara de usted.

-Tal vez nuestras muertes fueron casi seguidas, por eso es que la diferencia de edad no es mucha esta vez-

-¿Mucha?-pregunto curioso, ¿3 años no le bastaban?-¿Cuál fue la diferencia de edad entonces?-

-Bueno…-Eren sonrió-Yo tenía 15 y usted 34-

-De acuerdo…esa si es una gran diferencia-Jaeger rió, cubriéndose la boca con la mano libre-¿Crees que estamos destinados a estar juntos?-pregunto, recargando su cabeza en su mano libre

-Seguro que sí-sus ojos verdes se iluminaron

Levi se puso en pie y rodeó la mesa, sentándose en las piernas del castaño y rodeando su espalda con su brazo, sintiendo como el menor le correspondía, hundió su cara en el pecho del chico.

-Eren-dijo su nombre casi en un suspiro-Prométeme que nos encontraremos en todas nuestras vidas-Eren sonrió

-Lo prometo…heichou~-recargó su barbilla en la cabeza del mayor, escuchándolo bufar, no sentía que fuese necesario prometerlo…sabía que se volverían a encontrar…siempre

* * *

**Holaaa! Aca les vengo a dejar otro drabble :) ojala les guste n.n y contesto reviews**

_**Rinaco-Sawada: **_**lo se, es muy bonito :), espero el doujin te haya gustado, es cortito pero hermoso, nos estamos leyendo**

_**Sayuki Yukimura: **_**aquí más! xD ojala este igual te guste y bueno, deje en el anterior el doujin :) muchas gracias, en seeerio que me esfuerzo para que quede lo mejor para ustedes, si ves algo mal házmelo saber para corregir n.n nos leemos :D**

_**Anónimo: **_**deje el link en el drabble anterior n.n ojala te haya gustado y este igual n.n, un saludo y un abrazo, bye!**

_**Aura D: **_**verdad que si? Yo pienso lo mismo, porque en el mundo en el que viven ahora es muy difícil ): lastima, pero bueno, espero que te haya gustado este drabble :) nos leemos el próximo, espero, bye-bye~!**

**Bueno, me despido, la otra semana volveré con otro n.n cuídense!**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	3. 3

_**SnK no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo diversión :D**_

**Este drabble esta dedicado a mi hermosísima Oneechan :D no se que haría sin ti Jani n.n**

Sintió su cabeza arder y su nariz le dolía y molestaba. _Ah~_, mierda, odiaba estar enfermo. Su garganta estaba seca.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y el chico castaño entró a paso lento, tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

_Quiero un poco de agua. _Pensó Levi volteando a ver a Eren entre las sábanas, sintiendo como le cambiaba el paño húmedo de la frente

-Eren, yo…-

-Debes tener sed-se adelantó Eren y le extendió un vaso con agua, que el otro agradeció en silencio y bebió con calma-Saldré por tu medicina, no tardaré-

-Lo lamento-dijo en voz baja el mayor y Jaeger sonrió

-No importa, es mejor porque así descansas un poco, has estado muy presionado-sonrió y lleno el vaso en la cómoda con agua de la jarra que también había traído-Bueno, ya regreso-salió de la habitación a paso rápido

Rivaille volvió a recostarse, cerrando los ojos para dormir un poco, su cuerpo se sentía cansado y sus párpados pesados, esperaba poder dormir un poco antes de que el mocoso regresara, se cubrió con las mantas hasta el cuello y checó que el paño húmedo y fresco estuviera bien puesto en su frente, una vez que se sintió satisfecho con eso, cerró los ojos, intentando dormir.

Su cansancio era tal que no tardó mucho en caer rendido, Eren llegó casi de inmediato y sonrió al verle dormido, por lo que decidió dejarle descansar un rato.

Para cuando abrió los ojos ya era tarde, y su estómago rugía por comida.

_Tengo hambre. _Fue el primer pensamiento que cruzó su mente al despertar _Quisiera un poco de avena…con miel y jarabe de manzana. _Volvió a cerrar los ojos, y esperó un poco, en cuanto tuviera las fuerzas suficientes se pondría de pie para pedirle a Eren que…

-Levi ¿Estas despierto?-la voz del castaño le hizo voltear a verle, traía una bandeja en las manos-Oh, excelente, debes estar hambriento, he traído un poco de avena, le caerá bien a tu estómago, y un poco de miel y jarabe de manzana para que lo acompañes ¿Está bien?-

Rivaille parecía sorprendido a sobremanera, era sorprendente que el mocoso le leyera así el pensamiento.

_Cásate conmigo. _Pensó de inmediato y vio a Eren tomar asiento junto a él.

-Bien, creo que lo mejor será que yo te lo dé-Rivaille dejó que el menor le alimentara, y cada vez que alzaba la mano con la cuchara, su mirada se perdía en sus dedos…

Cuando el plato estuvo vacío dejo la charola de lado y retiro el paño húmedo para revisar la temperatura del pelinegro, el anillo dorado en su dedo anular hizo contacto con la piel caliente de Rivaille.

_No. _Arrugó las sabanas entre sus dedos y el anillo dorado en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda brilló. _Ya estamos casados._

* * *

**Bon nuit mes beautés! Que tal su día de ayer? Bueno, yo vengo con este drabble antes de acabar la noche xD en fin jaja espero que les haya gustado :D okay! Contesto reviews :D**

_**Jani-chan: **_**este drabble es para ti :D ojala te guste**

_**Manzanaverde: **_**a mi igual me encantan n.n por eso quise hacer esto jeje, en fin, espero te guste este :D un saludo**

_**Antoinette Beilschmidt: **_**gracias! Yo también amo estos AU :D si! Se merecen un amor eterno, los dos han sufrido muchas cosas :( en fin, espero te haya gustado este drabble :D un saludin**

_**Full Moon-nya: **_**ntp :D todo bien mientras lo hayas leído n.n es lo que mas me importa jaja, aquí el nuevo cap n.n ojala te guste un saludo y nos leemos en eridan**

_**Rinaco-Sawada: **_**jajaja yo también pensé en una cara de sorpresa graciosa xD en fin, que bueno que te gusten ojala este igual un saludo y nos leemos pronto**

**Bueeeno, me voy no sin antes decirles que, en mi perfil esta mi ask y mi Facebook, si quieren algun drabble en especial no duden en pedírmelo y explíquenme la idea que tienen para que yo la desarrolle va? Bueno me voy :D cuídense les quiero**

**Bientôt!**

**Rave-chan**


	4. 4

_**Snk no nos pertenece, esto es sin fines de lucro, solo diversión :D**_

* * *

**Hola, hola! He escrito éste pequeño drabble en mi móvil mientras esperaba a mi primo en el dentista :B ya estoy de vacaciones :DDDD peeero aquí estoy pasando mi primer día en Santiago en el dentista xD la buena noticia, es que convencí a mi primo de ver Shingeki más tarde :333 **

**Eehh qué puedo decir? Tengo en mente jugarmela y escribir un fic yaoi Ereri :333 así que éste es un pequeño adelanto, aunque carece de sentido xD**

**No actualizaré "sólo contigo" hasta el martes, porque aunque tengo en mente qué escribir para éste capítulo, aun no lo he hecho D: planeo escribirlo hoy por la noche :)**

**Es un drabble Ereri :333 y espero que les guste :D shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama sempai :)**

Había una cosa que Eren no podía soportar. Esa era estar lejos de Rivaille por más tiempo del necesario. Y es que su pequeño y adorable -aunque amargado- sargento, se había vuelto una droga para él. El ver su rostro sonrojado lleno de placer era algo completamente irremplazable.

Eren sabía que no había otra persona con la que sería capaz de hacer el mismo tipo de cosas que ya había hecho con Lance Corporal Rivaille, es por esto, que cada día esperaba impaciente que la noche cayera para ver que tipo de posiciones probarían.

Aun así, por muy impaciente y ansioso que estuviera, no podía creer que su siempre tan puntual sargento, no haya llegado aun a su sótano. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué demonios estaba esperando?

Eren se puso de pie furioso y cerró su celda de un portaso, haciendola rebotar. Si Rivaille no iba, entonces él iría a buscarlo. Y entonces... no tendría piedad por hacerlo esperar.

Buscó dando zancadas por todo el cuartel antes de darse cuenta de que Rivaille no se encontraba en ningún sitio. Frunció aun más el ceño y fue directo a la habitación de éste. Dio dos toques y sin esperar respuesta entró.

Se quedó boquiabierto al ver la razón por la cual su Levi aun no bajaba. Ahí, con el rostro más rojo que le había visto a su pequeño sargento, Levi estaba con los arneses del equipo tridimensional puestos en su cuerpo, sin ni una prenda de ropa bajo ellas.

-Eren, yo... - iba a comenzar a explicar pero la lasciva sonrisa de Eren lo detuvo

-Heichou~ - lo llamó mientras cerraba la puerta y la aseguraba tras él -¿Quería complacerme con algo nuevo? - preguntó acercandose y pegando su cuerpo a él.

Eren tomó la cintura de Levi y caminó empujandolo hacia la cama y cayendo sobre él para comenzar a lamer su cuello.

-M... maldito mocoso... -jadeó - hay que... ir... al sótano - intentaba contener sus jadeos

-Ya no hay tiempo, heichou~ - susurró en su oído, mientras una mano viajó al miembro del mencionado. Levi gimió ante el contacto -Ya estamos duros - comento para comenzar a masturbarlo mientras lo besaba.

Levi apretó los ojos sonrojado, no volvería a hacer esperar a Eren... o no podría caminar por mucho tiempo.

* * *

**Hahaha es cortito y no tiene sentido, lo siento :333 espero que les guste :)))) un abrazo y nos leemos el martes con la actualización de "sólo contigo" :DDD**

**Bless!**

**Jani-chan :)**

* * *

**Holi! Solo vengo a decir que este drabble me lo mando mii oneechan jani-chan para este conjunto de drabbbles :3 espero les guste tanto como a mi :B un saludo! Besos embarrados de nutella y abrazos oh! claro, les agradezco por todos los reviews, follows y favorites :3 me hacen sentir especial (xD)**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


End file.
